


sk8er boi

by cutelilfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute Ending, Dear Evan Hansen References, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Panic! at the Disco References, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Twenty One Pilots Reference, keith has a skateboard uwu, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelilfics/pseuds/cutelilfics
Summary: Lance was talking to strangers on omegle, and one of them gave Lance their Instagram account username so they could continue talking. Unfortunately, it wasn't Lance's new friend's Instagram account. Fortunately, it was (Lance's classmate's) Keith's Instagram account.





	sk8er boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and lance interact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some klance to warm your hearts before season 8 comes out.  
> ALSO i will be continuing my fic "Death of a Bachelor", this is just an idea i had so i decided to write it down!!! hope you guys enjoy!

I walked faster as I got closer to school. Of course, I had missed the school bus.

Sophia had forgotten to wake me up and left for school without me. Once I realized she was gone, (WITH MY CAR!!!!) I had ran outside just as the bus was leaving. So, I had to walk. Alone. In the cold. 

Alright, I guess it isn't THAT cold but 69 (heh) degrees is pretty cold!

I knew I was late so I figured I shouldn't even go to school! We don't do anything on the third day of school anyway. So, instead of going to school, I go to the park. 

When most people skip school, they go somewhere fun, but not me. I go to the park and read. 

I find an empty bench and sit down, putting my backpack next to me. I pull out the book I am re-reading. 

It's Dear Evan Hansen the novel, a book I have read far too many times. I read it because I want to remind myself that I would be missed if I was gone. It's easy for me to feel unloved. I have a big family and my friends see me as a joke so it's easy to wonder if they would even miss me at all...

I open the book where I left off and continue reading.

I only lift my head up when I hear wheels rolling by. I look up to see a raven-haired boy (who appears to have a mullet???) with a gray hoodie, jeans, and his nails painted black.

_What the fuck??? He is just like Connor..._

This boy had longish hair and was dressed like Connor and his nails were painted black! What the fuck! There is no way that I would not say hi to him. 

So, I stand up, looked at the boy skating away from me, and shout, "shouldn't you be at school?"

At this, he stops and begins skate towards me.

"Shouldn't you?"

_Jesus fucking Christ, he is hot._

I find myself speechless looking at the boy's dark purple eyes, sharp cheekbones, and pouty lips.

I take a deep breath and try not to fucking cry.

"Yeah, but my sister took my car and I didn't feel like going."

"So, instead, you came to the park to read?" The pretty boy lifts an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Pretty boy nods in understanding.

"Where do you go to school?" I find myself blurting out.

"Just public school. But I didn't go yesterday or the day before that." 

"What book are you reading?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

_What the fuck, that's adorable._

I was about to respond when my phone began to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Hunk. I sent an apologetic smile in pretty boy's direction before I answered Hunk's call.

"Lance? Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you sick?" 

I smile at my concerned friend's voice.

"No, I'm fine, just at the park. Didn't feel like going to school and Sophia decided to take my car." I scowled at the thought of my precious baby Blue with my sister.

"Oh, okay. We were worried."

I smiled. "Aw, you guys are too sweet. Tell pigeon that there is nothing to worry about and that they don't have to worry about me because I love them very much." I exaggerate.

"FUCK OFF." I hear Pidge screech.

"Aw, there's my favorite gremlin! Well, I'm gonna go...love you guys! Have fun at school!"

"We won't, it's boring without you," Hunk complains.

 "Aw, babe! Love you! No homo, though."

"Lance, you're gay." I hear Pidge state in the back.

"Oh, fuck off. I'm not gay, I'm bi. Well, I'm gonna go. Bye, bitches!" I say before hanging up and smiling up at a very confused pretty boy.

"Oh, um, sorry. Those were my best friends. They were just checking to make sure I'm alive." I explained with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine, you guys seem close," pretty boy says with a small smile.

I smile back. "Yeah, I love them."

He looked away, his cheeks looking a little pink.

_Huh, maybe it is colder than I thought._

He checked his watch and looked back up at me. "Shit, I gotta go. See you tomorrow at school?"

I smile happily. "Yeah, of course."

He is about to leave when I realize something. 

"WAIT! I never caught your name," I called out to him.

"Keith." He said with a smile.

_Pretty name for a pretty boy._

"Lance," I say.

"See ya, Lance!"

* * *

 I walk into my only class without Pidge and Hunk. Fortunately, I have every class with my best friends, except for history. 

I walk into Mr. Smythe's room and look for an empty seat. I find one and sit there, pulling out my phone and DMing my best friends.

 

**Alvin and the chipmunks**

 

**loverboy.lance**

guyssss

 

I sent a message and smiled remembering the meaning behind the group chat's name.

Hunk had finally made an Instagram account so we needed a name for a group. Hunk said we should be the three musketeers and Pidge said the holy trinity. Somehow, we ended up agreeing with Alvin and the chipmunks. Pidge had told me that I was Alvin although my favorite color is blue I'm not smart enough to be Simon. Pidge was Simon of course. Hunk, sweet, beautiful, Hunk was Theodore.

 

**whatsupfuckers**

jfc what

**hunkofhappiness**

pidge be nice to lance

hi lance!

**loverboy.lance**

hi!!! thank you hunk ily

and i was just bored

AND NO im not on my phone during class, class hasnt started yet

i just miss you guyssss class is boring without you

im sitting all alone :(

**whatsupfuckers**

i mean

who would want to sit next to you

**hunkofhappiness**

anyone would be lucky to sit next to you lance <3

class is starting gtg love you bye

 

I frowned. 

_Ugh, great. I'm stuck with no friends._

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

I looked up to see Keith smiling down at him. I smiled back.

"Hi! Keith, right? And nope, it isn't taken!"

"Thanks, Lance."

I smiled at Keith, thinking about what I could say to the angel that was sitting next to me, but Mr. Smythe started talking.

Throughout the rest of the period, I spend most of my time sneaking glances at Keith and sometimes whispering with him about whatever Mr. Smythe had said.

"Where do you think his is from?" I had whispered to Keith.

"I don't know...he sounds kinda British? My best friend has a similar accent but she refuses to tell me where she is from. She tells me she is from space." Keith responded, rolling his eyes.

I quickly doodled a pretty girl with long hair and a cup of tea in her hands as she floats around in space. I folded it up and passed it to Keith.

I watched as his face lit up with a smile, pulling out colored pencils and giving the girl blonde hair, light purple eyes, a teal/blue shirt with "MCR" written across it in pink cursive, and white sweatpants.

I smiled when Keith passed the note back to me.

  _Wow, he is so cute.  
_

* * *

After class, Keith quickly left.

I was disappointed by his sudden departure, but was excited to see him tomorrow.

* * *

 

 _You:_ hey baby

_Stranger: m or f_

_You: f 20_

_Stranger: good, m 24_

_Stranger: im so hard_

_You: bitch same!!!!_

_Stranger: um.._

_Stranger: what exactly is hard???_

_You: what do YOU think ;)_

_Stranger: bitch tf you have dick????_

_You: yeah, sorry buddy, im a dude._

_You: my friends and i just really like messing with people on omegle_

_Stranger: oh lmao same i dont even have a dick_

_You: haha im not even 20_

_Stranger: me neither, im in high school_

_You: oh cool! us too!_

_Stranger: what is your name?_

 

I looked back at Pidge and Hunk.

"Hmm, what are our names?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Obviously." Pidge responded with a smile.

 

_You: im alvin_

_You: i am the one who has been typing the whole time_

_You: my friends are simon and theodore_

_Stranger: like the chipmunks???_

_You: exactly._

_You: we met at a furry convention_

_You: our fursonas are chipmunks_

 

"Lance, what the fuck?" Pidge screeched.

I shrugged. "It was that, or we cosplayed as chipmunks."

 

_Stranger: oh lol_

_You: so whatd ur name_

_You: fuck_

_You: ****whats_

 

"What'd?" Hunk questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes.

 

_Stranger: im dave_

_You: DAVE!!!_

_You: LIKE THE CHIPMUNK'S FATHER!!!!_

_You: ...is that your real name?_

_Stranger: is alvin your real name?_

_You: ..._

_You: touche._

_You: ....._

_You: can i call you dad?_

_Stranger: um ofc!_

_Stranger: you are so fun to talk to lmao_

_Stranger: do you have insta???_

_You: yee_

 

"Pidge, make us a fake account to use."

"On it!"

 

_You: @alvin.is.my.fursona_

_Stranger: wow lol_

_Stranger: dm me, im @sk8erboi_

_You: okay byeee_

_Stranger has disconnected._

 

Pidge handed me my phone which was already logged into my new account. I searched for the username "sk8erboi" and looked through the few pictures. One of them was an artsy picture of someone, but you could not see their face, it was only their neck and below. The person was on a skateboard with black painted nails. The person wore an oversized thrasher sweatshirt, light blue cuffed jeans, and black converse.

_Cute. Kinda reminds me of Keith._

I followed and then immediately DMed them.

 

**alvin.is.my.fursona**

u remind me of connor murphy from dear evan hansen lol

sincerely, me.

**sk8erboi**

okay, i love dear evan hansen...

but

um

who tf are you?

**alvin.is.my.fursona**

we just met on omegle???

my name is alvin...my friends are named simon and theodore...?

you told us your name was dave

**sk8erboi**

sorry, not dave.

im keith, and i have never used omegle in my life.

 

I squealed. Actually fucking squealed.

"Um, Lance? Who's Keith?" Pidge asks.

"ADORABLE SKATER BOY I MET IN THE PARK," I squealed at her.

They raised their eyebrows, clearly not understanding my enthusiasm for my gorgeous classmate.

"Answer him!" Hunk exclaimed.

 

**alvin.is.my.fursona**

wait shit

i think i know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry, it gets gayer.


End file.
